


Coming Forth

by oddsnends



Series: The Dane Chronicles [4]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Coming Forth

"Valentine's Day is coming up." Ubbe mused and to think you thought the sofa had swallowed him hours ago. 

"And what of it?" You ask without so much as a glance in his direction. 

Valentine's Day was just that, another day. A day where people would fall over themselves, spend money they didn't have, and make absolute fools of them self and claim it was for love. 

You were all for love, as long as it wasn't commercialized and presented in a cheesy Hallmark card. Ubbe bringing home flowers and take out any random day of the week was far more romantic. A weekend trip or running you a bath and cleaning the apartment, all more romantic and caring than Valentine's Day. 

"Do you have plans in mind?" Ubbe looked over at you, stretched out comfortably, he craned his neck to see you in the arm chair. 

"No. You know that I don't like making a big deal about Valentine's." 

"Then I guess you don't want to hear what Uhtred and I have been discussing?" He shifted around, getting comfortable and feeling cocky. 

Uhtred, here you went again. 

Always with Uhtred. It was one thing to allow him the occasional evening in your bed, but to involve him in every detail of your relationship was becoming monotonous. You wouldn't deny enjoying the sex, although Ubbe treating this as if it were now a polygamist relationship was drawing on your nerves. 

"Can we have one romantic evening without Bebbanburg showing up?" You roll your eyes at his mention. 

A deep rumbling growl expressed Ubbe's amusement to your words. Tilting his head back further, he looked as though his head would snap off his shoulders. "I thought you enjoyed having him in bed?"

"I do." You shifted to get comfortable in your chair. "I don't want this to be a constant third wheel situation. Once or twice is fun, but when it's all the fucking time." 

"Fair enough." Ubbe concluded with a slight frown. "I still think you should hear his idea." 

"His idea? I thought it was your idea as well?" 

"Details." Ubbe dismissed who had decided what part of this little plan, "the important part is that you're the one who benefits." 

"Oh, so this is about me?" Ubbe nodded. "Not about Uhtred getting laid and not having to put in the work to find another piece of ass?" 

Another laugh rumbled through Ubbe. You were getting fed up and he only had so many days to make this happen, providing you agreed. When Uhtred had came forward with the idea, Ubbe had been very clear that it was up to you. He'd also insisted that Uhtred ask you himself. In fear of losing his balls, Uhtred left the asking to Ubbe. 

"Not at all." Ubbe sat up with a grunt. "It's more about Finan getting a piece of work free ass." 

"Finan?" You practically shout at him. 

Dear sweet all who were Holy. 

"Finan?" You repeated. After the last few times you had saw Finan, the man acted as though he wanted nothing to do with you ever again. 

"What do you expect, you practically shagged him in front of everybody at Hvit's New Year's party." Ubbe cackled. Damn him. 

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you inhale deeply. 

Finan? Of all people. The only way this could be more awkward was if Ubbe had said Osferth. 

Finan was certainly handsome. Strong and built like he'd been carved from stone by a god. His gorgeous, soft eyes and that beard. You'd always had a thing for a good, thick, bushy beard - oh boy did you ever and Ubbe knew it. 

Gods, teamed up against you, Ubbe and Uhtred did things that made your toes curl even thinking about it, but now they wanted to invite Finan? 

"You don't have to do it." Ubbe approached the subject once more. "If you don't want to, then I will tell them to find somebody else. Margrethe and Skade are pretty loose." 

"I...I didn't say no." You protest. "I only need some time to think about it. Tell them I'll think about it, under one condition." 

"Anything, my love." a smirk tugged at Ubbe's lips. "Anything you want." 

"The next time we bring someone into the bedroom, I get to pick." 

A fair compromise, after all, you had a few ideas of things you'd like to try. Besides, why should this be a boy's club entirely? Maybe you were getting sick of being the only woman among these rowdy creatures.


End file.
